In recent years, a communication specification called Long Term Evolution (LTE) is much discussed as a new radio communication system standard. LTE has come to the attention of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is one of the communication standardization projects, and, for example, improvement of Layer 2 corresponding to the data link layer is in progress there.